


The Name of the Shadow - Доктор и Вор. История вторая. Имя тени

by Altra_Realta, Natty_M



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Insomnia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natty_M/pseuds/Natty_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы только он мог уснуть или умереть на мгновение, если бы только Город перестал кричать на ухо Алеку — всего на секунду... Но сон оставил его, и он так устал, что не мог спать, перешел ту черту, когда мог просто рухнуть на месте. Его поле зрения сузилось, но все в нем виделось слишком резким, словно на картине сумасшедшего.</p>
<p>Мягкий стук по дереву заставил его резко вскинуть голову и посмотреть в сторону входа.</p>
<p>Там была тень. </p>
<p>Вторая часть серии <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/182591">"Доктор и вор" автора KaiMalut</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Name of the Shadow - Доктор и Вор. История вторая. Имя тени

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The name of the shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708066) by [WahlBuilder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder). 



> Перевод выполнен при участии автора оригинала.

Город никогда не спал. Он бушевал и кричал, вбивая тысячи голосов в голову Алека — до головокружения, до тошноты.

Это были скверные времена, с воплями гнева, и страха, и ненависти, и отдаленным громом взрывов.

Алеку было все равно. Город был «он», ибо Алек видел его глаза и черные руки, и темные тени, но последние несколько дней были худшими, и Город никогда не прекращал кричать и никогда не молчал. Дни и ночи размывались в сознании Алека, пока он не перестал отличать свет от тьмы, кровь от вина.

Дверь его дома оставалась открытой, ибо Город пожинал все новые души, и новые лица появлялись под дверью Алека и умоляли его о помощи: слава о его бледных руках распространялась по улицам, словно пламя. Это были люди, не тронутые Мраком, — он оставлял уже зараженных несчастных для таких, как Орион, — для тех, кто мог бы сделать что-то или считал, что может. Алек не мог, но его руки были бледны, и, по крайней мере, он мог лечить ножевые ранения, раны от булав, и раны от стрел, и раны от болтов, и раны от стекла, и…

Он очнулся, когда пролил на себя горячую жидкость. Все антисептики были давно израсходованы. Полностью. До единого.

Он тихо выругался и схватил тряпку, чтобы вытереть жидкость. Затуманенным взглядом он посмотрел вокруг. Он находился в своей маленькой гостиной. Окровавленная одежда была разбросана на полу и на двух скамейках. Алек был уверен, что вонь может любого сбить с ног. Хотя он совершенно ее не ощущал. Может быть, он в конце концов потерял одно из своих чувств.

В этот момент он с долей изумления заметил, что ноги дрожат, едва удерживая его от падения. Он опустился в кресло. Он был один и мог хотя бы перестать притворяться, что у него еще осталась хоть капля сил.

Где-то вдалеке были слышны завывания взрывов — диких зверей преступления и убийства.

Он начисто вытер руки и собрался выпить горячую жидкость, но передумал. Он намеревался закрыть дверь и запереть ее на замок, но снова передумал. Если еще одна волна должна была прийти и обрушиться на его порог, он не станет закрывать дверь. Он не мог. Его руки были бледны и, по крайней мере, не дрожали. Пока что.

Если бы только он мог уснуть или умереть на мгновение, если бы только Город перестал кричать на ухо Алеку — всего на секунду... Но сон оставил его, и он так устал, что не мог спать, перешел ту черту, когда мог просто рухнуть на месте. Его поле зрения сузилось, но все в нем виделось слишком резким, словно на картине сумасшедшего.

Мягкий стук по дереву заставил его резко вскинуть голову и посмотреть в сторону входа.

Там была тень.

Там был _Город_.

Алек вскочил на ноги и сказал:

— Не стойте на пороге, проходите. — Его голос был едва слышным шепотом.

Тень на мгновение замешкалась, а затем сделала, как было велено, тонкими пальцами правой руки закрыв за собой дверь, старательно пряча левую руку от взгляда Алека.

Алек нахмурился, чувствуя головную боль, вспыхивающую за глазными яблоками, и скрестил руки на груди.

— Покажите, — потребовал он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно.

Тень — Мастер-Вор, легенда, да, Алек слышал перешептывания в темноте, — медленно переместила свою левую руку под свет лампы. Свет качнулся немного, что указывало на новые взрывы, разрывающие Город на части.

Его левая ладонь была небрежно обернута некогда белой, а теперь — испачканной кровью тканью. Алек попытался снять эту ткань, но кровь приклеила ее к коже. Алек порылся в стоящем рядом шкафу и нашел ножницы. Он осторожно разрезал ткань, открывая рану. Она не была загрязнена, она даже была тщательно промыта, но что-то помешало ране закрыться: края ее были черными и покрытыми коркой.

— Что случилось? — спросил Алек, стараясь не поднимать голову, чтобы не смотреть в глаза Города — нет, в глаза человека, хотя это был человек с черными руками. И эти узкие руки были горячими и слабыми, с почерневшими ногтями и спиленными кончиками пальцев; умно, подумал Алек, сделать так, и руки не оставят отпечатков пальцев. Умно.

— Меня ранили. Из арбалета, — произнес низкий, немного гнусавый голос, и Алек вдруг очень ярко ощутил, что перед ним — мужчина. Он раньше никогда не слышал его голоса.

Он слышал Город, его крики, вопли и мольбы, но никогда, никогда не слышал — голос. Это был голос мужчины, человеческий голос, и это была рука человека — в его собственных руках, горячая и раненая.

— Я вижу, — ответил он, и во рту у него пересохло. — Вы промыли ее?

— Да, но я не знаю, может быть, болт был отравлен, она не заживает.

Алек поднял взгляд.

Бледное лицо, тень щетины, странные шрамы, странные глаза, нижняя половина лица открыта. Все это было настолько уязвимо, Алек видел это лицо на плакатах, лицо, которое разыскивала стража, — опасный человек. Но и раненый человек, и глубокие тени под его глазами были не только нанесены краской. Алек уже видел это лицо вблизи, и тоже в момент беззащитности. Этот человек спал на кровати Алека.

Алек коснулся лба мужчины тыльной стороной левой руки.

— Вы горячий, — сказал Алек.

— Э-э, спасибо, — ответил мужчина, и угол его рта изогнулся.

— Нет, — пробормотал Алек, ему внезапно стало весело до истерики. — Я имею в виду, у вас лихорадка. Там определенно что-то было, на болте. Погодите. — Он резко отпустил узкую руку и принялся шарить в шкафчиках.

Его многочисленные бутылочки, коробочки и баночки были пусты. Все пусто.

Он замер. Он ударил кулаком по стойке, смахнул несколько бутылок. Одна из них разбилась с высоким, тонким звуком, другие покатились по полу, издавая густой звон.

Алек провел рукой по лицу и волосам, потянул за несколько прядей. Его пальцы дергались.

Ладонь зависла над плечом Алека, не касаясь его, и он подавил желание податься к ней. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз кто-то прикасался к нему без агрессивного намерения или просьбы.

— Что случилось? — спросил тихий голос.

— Ничего, просто… — Алек замолк. Он был должен объяснить этому человеку, по меньшей мере. Он вел себя странно. Он разваливался. — У меня ничего нет. Все лекарства закончились. Нет ни микстур, ни масел, ни мазей, ничего…

Алек хотел, чтобы человек оставил его в покое. Он хотел запереть дверь, отползти на кровать и уснуть вечным сном.

Он невесело усмехнулся.

— Думаю, что у меня найдутся деньги, сходите к одному из дорогих врачей... — Он сделал шаг к лестнице, чтобы убежать, спрятаться, но рука остановила его, коснувшись предплечья.

Глаза Города сверлили Алека.

— Все хорошо, ты уже и так много сделал для меня. Я не буду тебе докучать и найду другого врача, — сказала тень, и Алек сразу понял, что этот человек никуда не собирается идти. Ни к какому другому врачу.

Он просто уйдет, вот и все.

Алек пошел на кухню и взял чайник. В нем еще оставалось немного теплой воды. Алек взял миску, несколько обрывков ткани, повязку и возвратился к человеку, который наблюдал за ним с настороженным выражением на лице. Алек поставил миску и наполнил ее водой. Он опустил ткань в воду и затем отжал ее — ткань стала влажной. Не говоря ни слова, он взял раненую руку человека и начал мягко вытирать засохшую кровь, осторожно, чтобы не касаться самой раны. После этого он вытер руку тени и надел повязку.

— Сразу смывайте любое загрязнение и почаще меняйте повязку, — сдержанно сказал Алек, избегая смотреть в глаза тени. — Лихорадка у вас сейчас легкая, но если она усилится... — Он выудил из кармана листок бумаги, поискал перо и чернила, а затем нацарапал рецепт. — Купите это и пейте по столовой ложке, но только если почувствуете головокружение. Если рана начнет зудеть или не заживет в течение нескольких дней, возвращайтесь ко мне, я посмотрю, что можно сделать.

Он наконец-то посмотрел в странные глаза. И увидел кривую усмешку. Она… очаровывала, он был вынужден это признать.

— Спасибо, — сказал мужчина, и его взгляд нервировал Алека.

— Идите к Леанду, аптекарю. Скажите ему, что вас прислал Алек, он поймет.

— Алек, значит, — ухмыльнулся человек с черными руками. — Спасибо, Алек, — помолчав, сказала тень, почесывая подбородок. — Я должен… я должен идти.

Алек опустил голову, пряча улыбку.

— Не забывайте о ране, — напомнил он.

— Если тебе что-то понадобится, что угодно, отправляйся в «Хромой буррик», что в Стоунмаркете, спросишь Бассо, он там всем заправляет. Он тебе поможет, — прозвучал голос из тени у самой двери. — Скажешь ему, что Гарретт тебя прислал, — весело добавил он и исчез в ночи.

Алек поднял взгляд и обнаружил, что дом пуст.

Еще один взрыв проревел, как голодный зверь.

— Гарретт, значит, — пробормотал Алек и улыбнулся. — Что ж, приятно познакомиться, Гарретт.


End file.
